Un Nouvel Ami pour Le Geek
by ClaraCatsy
Summary: Le Geek se fait enfin un ami. Mais ce dernier est un chaton. Comment Mathieu va-t-il réagir ? -Soft, Fluff, SLG, Salut les Geeks.


**Titre : **Un nouvel ami.  
**Fandom : **Salut les G33ks (SLG).  
**Personnages :** Geek, le petit chaton, Patron, Hippie et Mathieu.  
**Spoilers : **Salut les Geeks, N°82 : Qui du vagin ou de l'œuf ?

Dans la ville de Paris, dans un brouillard gris, apparût un jeune homme portant un tee-shirt rouge Captain Americain et portant aussi une casquette grise à l'envers.  
Le Geek marchait non loin de la maison de son "propriétaire" Mathieu. Ce dernier lui avait demandé de sortir un peu, de temps en temps car le Geek était un peu comme un No-Life. Il restait ses journées entières sur ses consoles et son ordinateur.  
Enfin bref, revenons à présent, le Geek marchait à pas lent devant la maison, il avait la tête plutôt basse.

C'est alors qu'il vit non loin de lui près d'une voiture garée, une petite boule de poile grise. L'air curieux, il s'approcha de cette boule de poil.

Il remarqua que c'était un chaton gris avec de fines oreilles noires et un petit museau noir. Le Geek avait un cœur d'ange et ne supportait surtout pas la maltraitance envers les animaux. Il s'agenouilla devant le chaton et lui tendit les bras. Il dit d'une voix aigu et rassurante.

**-Viens petit chaton, n'est pas peur...**

Le chaton, l'air craintif, hésita et se rapprocha lentement, la tête basse et les oreilles basses, du Geek. Le Geek le porta doucement. Il le prit dans ses bras.

Le chaton fit un peu rassuré et posa sa tête sur le bras du Geek. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit.  
Le Geek fût ému et caressa la douce petite tête du petit chaton. Ce dernier ronronna.

Le Geek alla en direction de la maison de Mathieu. Il rentra et ferma la porte. Il retira ses chaussures et alla vers sa chambre.

Enfin arrivé dans sa chambre, il posa avec douceur le jeune chat sur son lit. Le Geek fit un sourire mignon en voyant le chaton.

Mais il pensa à Mathieu. Comment allait-il lui annoncer la nouvelle ? Quelle serait sa réaction ?

Le Geek réfléchissa. Le fait de réfléchir lui donna une petite faim. Il se leva et alla en direction de la cuisine. Malheureusement, la porte de sa chambre fit entre-ouverte et le chaton, l'air curieux, sortit de la pièce. Sans le savoir, il alla en direction du salon où se trouvait le Hippie, le Patron et Mathieu.

Le chaton entra dans la pièce et fit des petits miaulements de curiosité. Mathieu entendit ses bruits et regarda en direction de ses bruits. Il vit le chaton. Le Hippie, regardant Mathieu, tourna la tête et vit le chaton

**-Oh mais c'est un chaton, Gros, fit le Hippie**

**-Je sais... Je l'avais remarquer... fit Mathieu.**

Le Patron, entendant ses paroles, chercha le chaton et le regarda

**-Mais c'est quoi ce machin, Gamin ?**

**-Ben c'est un chaton, Gros.**

Mathieu, qui avait déjà 3 chats, n'en voulait pas un quatrième chat. Il pensait que c'était le Geek qui l'avait ammené ici.

**-Geek !, fit Mathieu d'un ton énervé.**

Celui qui fût appelé sursauta d'un bond de 15 mètres, il paniqua. Mathieu avait découvert la vérité. Le Geek ferma violament la porte du placard et alla à l'endroit où se trouvait celui qui l'avait appelait.

Le Geek s'assit sur le canapé où personne s'y trouvait. Le chaton, voyant l'arbre à chat de Mathieu, grimpa et monta dessus.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ?, fit le Geek, craintif.**

**-Qu'est-ce que ce chaton fiche ici !? dit Mathieu, en pointant du doigt le chaton.**

Le Geek, voulant affronter sa peur, dit alors

**-Je l'ai trouvé dans la rue, seul.**

**-Ah ok... Fit Mathieu l'air de s'en foutre.**

**-Mathieu ? On peut le garder ? demanda le Geek.**

**-Non répondit Mathieu.**

**-Oh s'te plaît Gros, il est trop mignon, fit le Hippie.**

**-Non.**

Le Patron, voulant dire un connerie, dit alors.

**-J'avoue, ce p'tit enfoiré me collerait presque une mi-molle.**

**-Non, dégueu Mec ! **

Le Geek, voulant un peu se rebeller, dit alors

**-Regarde-le dans les yeux et ose lui dire non.**

**-Je te dis que...fit Mathieu en tournant la tête vers le chaton.**

Il craqua complètement dessus. Il le trouvait trop mignon et trop adorable.

**-Je ne peux pas résister...**

Il se lâcha et dit, franc

**-Oui, on peut le garder.**

Le Geek fit tout content. Il allait enfin avoir un nouvel ami, un vrai !

**Fin ! ;) **


End file.
